How not to hold a friendship
by luciferstopit
Summary: There's a Zygon in England, oh and guess where it's been tracked to? That's right. a high school. "I'm going back into my place of nightmares. I'm going back to high school."


I looked at him, confused. 'So there's some shape shifting alien in England, and you tracked it to... a high school?' I asked, doing my best to comprehend the situation. 'Yes, Mia! That's exactly it!' he cried excitedly 'And you want us... to stop it?' I said slowly 'Yes...' he said impatiently. 'If you're suggesting that I go to school that isn't happening.' I said, finally understanding. His face fell. 'Please? I'll be a teacher so I'll make sure nobody bullies you.' He said hopefully. I snorted 'who'd let you be a teacher?' 'I'll have you know that I've been a teacher before.' He replied matter-of-factly. I laughed. 'I'll believe it when I see it.' He grinned and turned back to the TARDIS.

'So are we doing this or not?' I asked. He turned back to me and raised an eyebrow. 'I thought you didn't want to?' he asked. 'If I don't you'll nag me about how fun it would have been. I don't think I can stand that another time.' He grinned and clasped his hands together. 'So I think we-' 'ah! One condition!' I interrupted. He sighed. 'What's that?' 'We don't know each other. Don't even acknowledge me in the hallways between classes. Act like I'm just another student.' He looked slightly annoyed but agreed anyway. 'So do you know if there are any jobs open?' I asked, trying to lighten the mood. 'Well, the website says that the chemistry teacher post needs filling!' he said happily. 'Do you know anything about chemistry?' 'Of course I do! I know more than any teacher you've learnt from.' 'I've never learnt anything from a teacher. The only subject that's interesting is History because I don't have to read it from a textbook. I get to live it.' He grinned. 'See, I could be a teacher!' 'I'm so glad you aren't being a history teacher.' 'Why? I'd make a great history teacher!' 'You'd say something like: Ah 1859, lovely year that is, if you don't count the cyberman invasion.' 'Well, it happened, and it was 1851!' I rolled my eyes. 'Well, that job isn't available so you're going to be chemistry teacher!' he glared at me before piping up. 'Well, I better apply if I want to get it!' 'And I better apply for the school.' I said as I pushed myself off the seat I was on. 'Can you print out whatever I need to fill in?' I asked. He didn't answer until he looked up 'Do you want me to fill it in?' he offered. 'Yes thanks. Are you sending it through email?' I asked. 'I suppose so, is there any other way?' he shrugged. 'Alright.' I said as I started heading to my room. 'Before you get any ideas, I'm not an honours student, or a straight A student. I can't live up to that. You can say I'm good at History, if you help me. One last thing, you made me do this so you're doing my homework.' I told him, before he could reply or protest I quickly exited and ran to my room.

I opened the door and fell onto the bed. I was going back to my place of nightmares. I was going back to high school. I laughed at my own hunger games reference. But in all seriousness I was dreading this. Without even knowing what school it was I knew that it was going to be crappy. The "popular" girls would make fun of me. The sports idiots would also make fun of me. I would probably punch them and get suspended. I doubted I'd make any friends. The only friend I'd ever made was the doctor, when he'd turned himself human and had to go to high school. I doubted anyone else would bother. Even the nerds avoid me because I'm not exactly one of them. I'm more of a fandom nerd than a school nerd. I looked around at my room which was filled with fandom memorabilia. Yep, I was definitely a fandom nerd. Although I personally preferred the term fangirl. I sighed. High school? Of all the places a shape shifting alien could be it had to be high school? I decided to stop wallowing and do something useful. I picked up my laptop from the desk and opened the internet. Reading fanfiction was useful right? I decided to open up my facebook as well just to check if anybody had said anything. I didn't have any friends, far too dangerous, but I did like a few pages. Nothing interesting, wait! Sherlock just announced another season! I'll have to get the doctor to download it from whenever it was.

I closed my laptop and stood up to ask if he would. I headed out of my room to hear the sound of the TARDIS dematerialising, or materialising. I was never sure which. I walked into the console room to see the doctor bustling about the controls. 'I'm not doing your homework.' He said without looking up. 'I guess I'll just never turn in any assignments then.' I shrugged. He looked up at me. 'Can you at least do the ones I set? They'll be fun, I promise!' he said. 'So you got the job? Did I get in too?' I asked 'Sure did.' He replied. 'So, I'm going to high school again?' I asked sadly. 'Oh, come on, Mia! I'll be there too!' 'Yes, but like I said, we won't be acknowledging each other.' 'True... but you've never been to this school! Who knows what it's be like!?' 'I do. It'll be just like every other school I've ever been to: shit.' 'Oi, watch your language.' I sighed and walked towards the door. 'What are you doing?' he asked. 'We're drifting through space so don't go walking out.' 'Don't worry, I won't' I assured him before opening the door and sitting down with my legs crossed.

I sighed. 'Views like this are one of the many reasons I agreed to come with you.' I said as I stared out into the stars. I noticed that he had come to sit next to me. 'What are some of the others?' he asked. 'Because you need a friend.' I replied. He chuckled. 'What makes you think that?' 'You're lonely, and you've had past friends who have left, got left behind and even died.' 'How did you know that?' 'One night, I heard you. You were in your room, which you usually are never in. I suppose you thought I was sleeping, but I wasn't. By the sounds of it, Rose got left behind, Martha left, Donna forgot and Amy... died.' I told him, carefully scanning his expression. I saw that he was tearing up slightly. I leaned on his shoulder. 'Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that answer.' He chuckled slightly. 'So by the sounds of it I'm not your first friend then?' I asked sarcastically. 'Certainly not, but you are my companion now and you mean as much to me as they did... and still do.' He told me as he stood up. I stood up too and hugged him. 'Don't expect me to live up to anyone, because I'm not here to replace anyone.' I said into his shoulder. 'I'd never want you to do that.' He chuckled. 'You're completely fine like this.' I pulled out of the hug and looked into his eyes.

'Enough sappy stuff. When and where is the school?' I asked. He laughed. 'I wouldn't call it sappy, but it's from your time and in Surrey, England.' He told me. 'Okay, so are we going now, or...?' I asked. 'I suppose so, if you want to.' 'Is there a uniform?' 'Yes.' I groaned. 'Really? How ugly is it?' he laughed and showed me the website, there was a picture of 2 girls and 2 boys. The girls where wearing a grey skirt and a pale blue button up top. I noticed that they were wearing vans or converse. I grinned. 'Hey as long as I can express myself through my feet what's the problem?' I said sarcastically. The Doctor laughed then his expression became serious. 'There's a dress code for teachers as well!' he complained. 'What is it? It can't be any worse than what I have to wear.' I replied. 'I have to wear a suit, and a regular tie! I can't wear my bowtie!'' he whined. I hit him softly on the arm. 'You'll have to learn to put up with it!' I snapped. He crossed his arms and made a pouting face. '_Fine_' he muttered. 'You're so immature.' I giggled. 'No I'm not! You're immature!' he replied. I laughed again. 'That's not helping your defence.' I teased. He poked his tongue out and turned his back on me. 'You. Are an intergalactic five year old.' I rolled my eyes.

'Anyway... do you need to go buy my uniform, or... what?' I asked. He turned back to me. 'Lucky for you I'm a teacher and you go to the school on a scholarship, meaning you don't have to pay for anything!' he beamed. 'Well, that helps, considering that you don't have a pound to spare.' 'No I do not! But, I do have psychic paper, which certainly comes in handy around the place.' 'You've never used it with me around.' I raised an eyebrow. He pulled something that looked like a wallet out of his pocket and handed it to me. I giggled when I saw what was written. 'What does it say?' he asked. 'It says... I'm an intergalactic five year old...' I only just managed that before falling into fits of laughter. He didn't laugh. 'I knew you'd admit it!' I choked out. 'Actually I didn't, the psychic paper lets you see whatever you want to see. For instance if you needed to catch a train and didn't have a ticket, put this up to the scanner and, because what the scanner wants to see is a ticket, it'll work.' He explained. I took a deep breath to calm my laughter. 'So, you're saying that, if you take that with you, you can get anywhere?' I asked. 'Yep, I once used it on Queen Victoria.' He said with a tone that made him sound like he was bragging. I rolled my eyes.

'Anyway, we're continuously straying from the subject at hand: school. Tell me about this _shape-shifting alien.' _I asked. 'Well, it's a zygon, which means that the real person is still alive somewhere.' He explained. 'We don't know who it's impersonating, so it could be anyone, even the principal, or another teacher, or a student. It'll most likely be a student though. Keep an eye out for any strange behaviour-' I snorted. 'Strange other than the two time travellers?' I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. 'Yes, other than us. Anyway, keep an eye out for any weird behaviour in the school and even in the community.' He continued 'Also, be careful what you do and who you hang around.' 'Yeah, because I'm totally going to hang around a bunch of angsty teenagers who stink of cheap perfume.' I scoffed. He laughed. 'It's not like you're not angsty either.' 'But, I don't bitch about my friends behind their backs, or care what people think of me.' 'Language!' he warned. I rolled my eyes and continued. 'Do I even remotely look like a regular teenage girl to you? Do I even remotely act like a regular teenage girl?' I stopped and thought for a moment. 'Don't answer that...' I added as an afterthought. He chuckled. 'So, are we going now or not?' I asked. He grinned broadly and clasped his hands together happily. 'Yes, we should go now, we've gone over everything and- wait,' he looked at me seriously. '_Try_ not to get in trouble.' He said in what was almost a begging tone. 'Well there goes my plan of setting fire to the wood-shop classroom.' I said sarcastically. He laughed and turned to the console, happily pulling levers, pushing buttons, etc.

I sat back and waited for us to arrive. When it stopped he told me to stay put and ran out. I didn't object, I knew he was just getting some stuff like uniform and text books, which we couldn't get from the TARDIS wardrobe. About 10 minutes later he walked back in looking flustered. 'Sorry I took so long, I had a quick run in with the shop owner...' he said quickly. 'You forgot to tell her you were a teacher and didn't pay.' I said flatly. His face went red. 'Yeah...' he mumbled. I laughed. 'Anyway, pass me the uniform and I'll go get dressed.' I said, standing up. He threw me a flat plastic bag with clothes in it and I caught it with ease. 'Cheers,' I said as I left the room. I walked quickly to my room and got changed into it. I looked in the mirror. Eh, I looked okay. Not that I really cared how I looked. I hadn't taken off my shoes so I needn't worry about that. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a loose bun. I reluctantly put my hoodie on my bed and walked out. I looked up at the doctor, who was wearing a black suit with an equally black tie. I covered my mouth and giggled. He looked up. 'You can talk!' he said, although I knew he was joking. I walked up to him. 'So, how does it feel to not have a bowtie on?' I asked sarcastically. 'Uncool.' He said, frowning. 'How does it feel to not have a hoodie on?' he said, his face lightening. 'Unsafe,' I reply seriously. 'That hoodie gives me a sort of safe feeling.' He rolls his eyes. 'You'll survive without it.' He told me before handing me a school bag full of books. I put it on my back and groaned. I'd grown accustomed to not wearing a school bag and the weight was un-expected. He turned to me with a concerned look on his face. 'You okay?' he asks. I nod. 'Yeah, just not used to school bags.' I say. I realised I was exaggerating; the bag wasn't that heavy at all. I suppose I'm just an idiot. I head towards the door. 'Wait!' the doctor calls. I turn around and sigh. 'What?' I asked impatiently. 'Do you know where you're going?' he asks. 'No, but I'll figure out where to go.' 'How?' 'Just follow the stench of perfume and sweat.' I shrugged and turned back to the door. He started to say something but I interrupted with 'that and follow the teenagers walking to school.' I turned around. 'Remember, we don't know each other.' I said before turning around once more and exiting.

I look around and take in my surroundings. The TARDIS is parked in an alleyway. I sniff the air and regret it immediately. All I can smell is petrol and rotting... whatever. I walk out of the alleyway and look around. I can hear laughing on the next street over and I know straight away its teenage boys. What they're laughing at I don't know, and frankly don't care. I walked off the street and in the direction. When I finally spot them I see that they're all wearing the boy's uniform for the school. I assemble my features into an expression of not really caring and walk towards them. I'm about to ask them which way to go when I notice that they're circled around something on the ground. I look in between their legs and see that it's another boy, he looks about my age and he's curled up in the fatal position. I hear what one of the boys is saying. 'Having fun there, Andrews? Gonna go cry to your Mummy?' he teases. I know I should simply walk away but I can't stand to see anyone like that. Before I met The Doctor I would have been able to turn away and forget it ever happened. He's obviously made an impact on me.

The bullies haven't noticed I'm there yet. Not much of an advantage considering what I'll do. 'Oi!' I yell. They don't notice me. I clear my throat. 'Oi! You guys!' I shout. One of them turns and sees me. He smirks and taps the guy next to him on the shoulder. He turns around, looks me up and down, then whistled. 'Looky what we've got here boys.' He says in what he probably thinks is a menacing voice. I folded my arms over my chest and wait for him to say something else. He smirks. 'Come to get some have ya?' he says. I roll my eyes. 'No, I haven't _come to get some,' _I snap. 'What makes you think you can pick on him?' I say, nodding towards the boy on the ground, who hasn't looked up. 'What makes you think I can't?' he replies. 'Oh a few things, dignity, the law... what was that last one? Oh yeah, me.' I stare directly into his eyes. He chuckles. 'Oh, Little Aussie girl defending the weakling?' he teased. I blink and stare at him, disbelieving. 'Because I'm Australian does that mean you're any better than me?' I laugh and stare back at him. 'No, actually. It's the complete opposite,' I say as I walk closer to him. 'Not because I'm Australian, because I hurt people my own size or bigger.' I finish. He looks shocked and I use the opportunity when he's idle. I punch him hard in the nose and blood goes everywhere. 'Next time you won't have your girlfriend to protect you, Andrews.' He says before he runs off and his gang follows.

I kneel down next to the boy and he lifts his head. 'You okay?' I ask. He nods slowly and I stand up. 'Well, bye...' I say awkwardly before walking off. I can see the roof of the school now and head that way.

The school seems to be relatively modern. There are students in groups all over the place. Most of the people are comprised of boys with untucked shirts and loose ties or girls with their skirts pulled up high and their top button undone. A few are dressed in completely correct uniform. Then there are those who consider themselves artistic and have added a beret or some other accessory. I chuckled and walked into the gates and straight to the office, I needed to get registered and get through all the boring stuff. When I reach the office I notice someone sitting in a chair with an icepack to his face. It's the boy I punched before. I flash him a wide smile and turn to the woman behind the desk.

I have to clear my throat several times before she even acknowledges me. When she looks up I smile and say. 'Um, I'm Mia Jacobs, I'm starting here today?' she nodded and looked at her computer. 'Ah, yes,' she says, looking back at me 'We weren't expecting you to start until next week but that's okay.' As she finished somebody else walked in. I turned around and saw it was the doctor. He smiled and lifted his hand to wave. I gave him a warning look and he lowered his hand and walked to the desk. 'Hello, I'm John Smith, I'm your new chemistry teacher?' he said. 'Right, yes.' She said, nodding. She handed me a folder 'I'll have someone to show you around in a moment, Miss Jacobs.' She told me, gesturing for me to sit down. I nodded and sat down in a chair which happened to be across from the boy I punched. I looked at him and smirked. The Doctor and the woman were having a conversation which I tuned out. Instead, I decided to look inside my bag. There were the usual books, except there was one that seemed to be hand written. I opened it up and saw that it was a history book. I chuckled. Of course the doctor would write a "correctly written" history book. 'Miss Jacobs, no one had volunteered to show you around so here's a map.' Says the woman, interrupting my train of thought. I nod and stand up, taking the map from her hands. I mumble thanks and exit.

I head back the way I came and look at my schedule as I walk. I've look at the map, my locker is on the 1st floor. I decide to head that way instead, and when I reach it I look around and find it easily. Standing at the locker left of mine is a girl who is dressed in proper uniform and even has black leather school shoes; the funny part is that she is wearing pink and white stripy knee socks. Her red-brown hair is pulled back in a ponytail and she has a side fringe. When I can see her face properly I see she's wearing big glasses which are presumably fake considering the amount of smudges on them. I attempt to open my locker and fail. Are you kidding? I had the right code. I groan and the girl turns to me. 'Try pulling it up and then pulling.' She suggests. I look over to her. 'Thanks.' I reply quickly before trying again. It worked and I turned to her. 'Thanks.' I say kindly. She smiles. 'It's fine. I'm Jaime, Jaime Morgan.' She replies. 'Mia Jacobs.' She extends her hand for me to shake and I take it. 'Nice to meet you,' she smiled warmly and let go 'Well, I better get to class. Good luck finding your way around.' She said before turning on her heel and walking off. I smiled after her before realising the hallway was nearly empty.

I looked down at my schedule and rolled my eyes. Oh, of course he was my homeroom teacher. I looked at my map and was glad to find that the class room I was assigned to was in this exact hallway. I walked over to the classroom and entered. Everybody else was there except the doctor. I looked around the room and saw one empty seat. It was next to a tall girl with long brown hair pulled in a lose pony tail at the bottom of her head. I walked over to the seat and sat in it. She looked up and then down at her phone. I heard whispering and giggling behind me and turned around. There were two girls. The one on the left was dirty blonde with shoulder length hair. The other had long brown hair and it was pulled into a low side ponytail. Both were rather pretty in a too-much-makeup way. I rolled my eyes and turned back forwards. They must be what the rest of the school considered the "popular" girls. I sneaked a quick look at the girl next to me's phone. She was on instagram, looking at a page with pictures of an Australian celebrity who I recognised. 'Is that Reece Mastin?' I blurted out. She looked up at me and nodded. 'Yes, have you heard of him?' she asked. 'Yeah! Of course I have,' I say with a laugh. 'What Australian doesn't?' she smiled warmly at this. 'You're Australian? It must be nice having all your friends know who he is. Until I showed them my friends had never heard the name Reece Mastin in their lives!' she said, laughing. 'Well, actually the only friend I had back in Australia thought he was weird.' I replied. She looked shocked. 'Well, she's insane!' I laughed again. 'I'm Mia, by the way.' I tell her, offering my hand. She takes it and shakes. 'Ailyssah, but you can call me Aily.' I grin. 'Well, Aily, it's nice to meet you.' As I say this The Doctor or "Mr. Smith" walks in.

The chatter dies down and Aily puts her phone away. I hear a giggle from behind me and resist the urge to turn around. 'Hello, students!' he says happily. He looks around and his eyes rest on me. I roll my eyes as if to say "We just can't be separated can we?" he lifts his gaze and smiles warmly at the class. 'I'm Mr. Smith, your new chemistry teacher, and I suppose, your new homeroom teacher as well!' he turns around and walks to the desk. 'Now, what is it you usually do in homeroom? It's been so long since I was in school.' I resist a groan. He can't even last five minutes without subtly mention how old he is. A girl at the front of the class raises her hand. I notice she is wearing the same thing as Jaime, except with more reserved socks. The Doctor points at her 'Yes?" he asks. 'We do role call in homeroom, sir.' She says matter-of-factly. 'Oh, don't call me sir! That's far too formal, just call me Mr. Smith. Better yet...' I give him a warning glance and he clears his throat. 'Just, Mr. Smith will be fine.' He repeats in a more professional voice. He looks around on the desk and picks up a folder which I supposed was the role.

I tune out while he calls the role until I hear my name 'Mia Jacobs?' he questions as if he doesn't know me. I just do what everybody else- apart from the girl at the front- is doing and call out either "Yeah," or "Yep". I looked up, nod and say. 'Yeah, that's me.' He is about to say the next name but stops 'Right, yes. As I understand, you're new? Miss Jacobs?' I nod. 'Yes.' I say quickly. He better not try and get me to stand in front of the class and introduce myself. 'Why don't you come out the front and intro-' 'No.' I interrupt. There are a few "oooo's" from around the class room. 'Why not? There's no harm in it.' He says in an almost desperate voice. 'No, my name's Mia Jacobs, I transferred from a different school in London. What more is there to say?' this time it's his turn to give me a warning glance. 'Alright then...' he says anyway. I tune out again until I hear Aily's name. 'Ailyssah Wilson?' He asks. 'Yeah, I'm surprised you got it right.' She says as if he's a teacher she's had for years. He grins. 'I'm good with names, that's all.' She returns his grin. 'Well, that's everyone on the list, so just do whatever you want, just keep it civil.' He says, putting the folder down happily. Aily turns to me. 'So?' she says before diving into a conversation about Reece Mastin.

I tune out most of it and nod at appropriate intervals until the bell goes for the next class. I stand up and attempt to leave but the doctor stops me. 'Can I speak to you please? In private?' he asks. I roll my eyes and tell Aily its fine to go without me. She hesitantly leaves and closes the door behind her. Once he's sure no one can hear us the doctor says 'Why didn't you let me introduce you? It might help you make some friends!' I roll my eyes. 'First, In case you didn't notice I'm pretty sure I've made a friend already. Second, that would have made my chances worse!' I tell him. 'Well, just watch the attitude, okay?' he says seriously. I rub the back of my neck awkwardly. 'See, the thing is...' I trail off. He groans. 'What did you do?' he asks. 'I might've punched a guy in the face?' I say with an awkward smile. He groans again. 'Are you kidding me? Just calm down okay?' he says. I nod. 'Fine. As long as they don't infuriate me.' I joke. He smiles and says. 'Alright, get going. You don't want to miss class.' I smile and turn to the door. When I exit the girls that were sitting behind me are standing outside, looking at me with wide eyes. 'Why would he talk to _you _personally?' the blonde one asks. I didn't like the way she empathised you. I smiled innocently and said 'what do you mean?' the brunette narrows her eyes at me. 'He spoke to you on your own. What did he say?' she asked. I scowled at her and gave up the act. 'What makes you think I'll tell you?' I asked rudely. 'Oh, I don't know. You just will.' She replies. I laughed although it's not funny. 'No. I won't.' I say firmly before marching up to them. 'I don't know who you think you are, but neither of you get to know my business. Ever.' I snarl before turning on my heel, making sure to whip them both with my hair, and walk off.

I look down at my schedule. Math next. Oh, great. I guess I'll have an hour to tune out and think about Sherlock or Divergent. Something likes that, I suppose. I eventually found the right classroom and it was half full. I took a seat at the very back and opened up my math book. I tuned out until someone sat next to me. I looked up. It was a boy. He had jet-black hair and rectangular glasses. He barely acknowledged me through the whole lesson and he didn't raise his hand, which I didn't mind, it didn't draw attention to me. At the end of the class I stood up, forgetting he was there I bumped into him, knocking both of our books on the floor. I automatically bent over to pick them up, I stood up again and handed him his books. 'Sorry about that...' I said shyly. He nodded silently and manoeuvred around me to leave. I sighed and followed him out and headed for my locker. Directly after I'd closed it Jaime approached and said 'Do you want to come eat lunch with my friends and I?' she asked politely. I hesitated 'I guess so... it would be better than eating alone I suppose.' I said, shrugging. She grinned widely and grabbed my hand to drag me to the cafeteria. I didn't object, if she's that excited for me to meet her friends they couldn't be too bad.

Once we finally got there she pulled me in and let go. 'I don't buy my lunch so I'll wait in line with you.' She said kindly. 'No, it's fine. I bring my own as well.' She grinned again and pointed to a table in the middle with 4 girls and 2 boys, both of which I recognised. I followed her over and she yelled 'Oi, guys! I want you to meet someone!' a girl with dirty blonde hair pulled into a ponytail glared at her. 'Wait till I'm finished talking!' she snapped. She said something to do with The Hunger Games to a girl with red-brown hair. Once she finished both girls turned to Jaime and allowed her to speak. 'Guys, this is Mia. She started today and I thought she could sit with us?' Jaime told them all. 'Yeah, I know her, she's in my homeroom!' someone spoke up from the end of the table. I looked and saw that it was Aily. 'She knows who Reece Mastin is, and she's from Australia too!' she said excitedly. The girl who said something about hunger games nodded. 'Well, I don't see any harm in it,' She shrugged 'Any objections?' she looked around the table and there was some appreciative mumbling. Jaime smiled and sat down next to her. I awkwardly walked over and sat across from Jaime, next to the red-brown haired girl. The one next to Jaime leaned across the table with her arm outstretched to shake. 'I'm Jade; sorry about before,' she said with an apologetic smile 'I prefer _not_ to be interrupted when I'm speaking.' I reached out and shook it. 'Mia. And it's fine. I feel the same way.' I replied. She grinned and the girl next to me spoke up. 'I'm Zoe.' She said with a bright smile. Jade spoke up again 'Would you like me to introduce you to everyone?' she asked. I nodded 'Sure, I guess.' She grinned and pointed to Zoe 'That's Zoe, obviously.' She pointed to the girl on the other side of her 'This is Taylah-' she pointed to Aily 'This is Aily, as I suppose you know-' she pointed to one of the two boys on the table. He was the boy from math 'This is Zac-' she moved her finger to the final person on the table. It was the boy from this morning. 'And this, is Stephen!' she looked back at me and grinned. 'So now you know everyone' she said brightly. Jaime's jaw dropped. 'Am I not a person now?' she said in a mock-offended voice. Jade slapped her softly on the forehead. 'I figured she'd already know _you_.' She said. Jaime laughed. Even though they were slightly weird I liked this group of people. There was never a dull moment because there was always someone talking.

Suddenly Zoe spoke up. 'Has anyone had Chemistry yet?' she asked, making everyone go quiet. Stephen rolled his eyes. 'If you're going to talk about boys we're going over there.' He said, pointing at a nearby table which was empty. '_No,' _she replied. 'I was going to talk about Mr. Smith!' This time Zac spoke up 'Same thing isn't it?' 'Shhh,' Jade interrupted. 'Your thinking is too loud!' Zac rolled his eyes and so did Zoe. 'I wasn't going to talk about how cute he was or anything! I was going to talk about how funny he is.' She said in annoyed tone. 'Yeah, let's also talk about how Mia totally sassed him in homeroom this morning!' piped up Aily. I couldn't help but blush. Everyone turned to me like they'd just remembered I was there. 'What? I would've been heaps embarrassing!' I said shyly. 'What did you do?' Jade asked. 'He asked if I would come out and introduce myself and I gave him a straight out no.' everybody stared at me. 'Really?' Jaime asked. 'Yeah, why?' I asked. Had I said something wrong? Suddenly everybody started laughing. What had I done now? Was this all some kind of prank? 'Rebeeellllll!'Jade said in between giggles. At realisation of what they were laughing about, I joined in. After the laughter died down I listened to a heated conversation between Jade and Zoe about how Josh Hutcherson was hotter than Liam Hemsworth and vice versa. Towards the end of the break Jade turned to me. 'What do you think?' she asked me. 'I'd have to go with...' I stopped to think for a moment and the bell went. I stood up to leave and Zoe grabbed my shoulder. 'No! We need to know what you think!' she said almost desperately. I rolled my eyes. 'If you really must know, Josh is wayyyy hotter!' I said before turning on my heel and walking out. I heard Jade yell 'Oh! BOOM!' from behind me and I suppressed a giggle.

The rest of the day was uninteresting apart from Taylah being in my Lit class. I sat next to her and we chatted before it started. From what I heard she's a hardcore gamer and _really_ likes Sherlock. So far we've discussed all of season 1.

As I was walking home I spotted the doctor. I think he spotted me too. I looked around; there was no one around so I jogged over to him. 'Hey.' I said with a bright smile. He looked surprised at this. 'Have a good day did you?' he asked. 'I guess you could say that,' I replied with a shrug 'You?' 'It was okay. You were right about teenagers being angsty though, and I think I can still that mix of cologne and perfume.' He said, making a face. I laughed. 'Well, on the bright side, I made some friends!' I said with a grin. 'Really? Who?' he asked. 'Let's just say they're a bunch of weirdos. You'd like them.' He grinned. 'I had no such luck, do you have any idea how boring teachers are?' he complained 'They didn't even have fish fingers, how am I supposed to have custard on its own!' I rolled my eyes. 'Oh, no what a tragedy!" I said dramatically. He laughed.

So far, I was enjoying this school.


End file.
